His Spring
by Musouka1991
Summary: She was like a breath of fresh air, one that moved things inside of him leaving him grasping for more. Can he reach her through all her secrets?
1. Meetings

**His Spring**

**1. Meetings**

He hated hospitals. The smell of death and tears assaulted his sensitive nose and he could find nothing in his soul but disgust. Humans were so fragile, breaking every time the wind blew. Looking at his watch he wondered just how much wrath he'd have to deal with from his farther from skipping out of this place early.

After all, he was the CEO. He should not be doing such trifle things as community service. So what if others thought he was cold and ungiving, did it really matter? His father be damned, he was leaving just as soon as he could locate a back exit. Or an open window. What ever means necessary he was not staying in this hell hole for the rest of the day.

Elvish ears twitched as they picked up a light musical sound coming from some halls down. A guitar was being strummed and a female's voice was singing lightly. Deciding that his search for an exit had to start somewhere he followed the soft angelic sounds.

_Skinnamarinky dinky dink_

_Skinnamarinky do,_

_I love you!_

Even in the simple children's song, he had to admit, whoever it was singing certainly had a calming voice. He was now close enough to hear a group of children chant the lyrics back, surely at her encouragement.

_I love you in the morning_

_and in the afternoon_

_I love you in the evening _

_and underneath the moon…_

He was outside the suspected room faster then he thought, the children's chants broken with laughter. Not really questioning his motives he leaned on the doorway, the room looking to be some kind of play room with about ten children, who upon the songs finishing, jumped up and went to playing. The singer was still seated in a chair off to the side, though she was now bent over putting her guitar into its case. Her frame was petite, smooth creamy skin showing where her summer dress did not cover and speaking of her youth.

"You know I read somewhere that it's bad luck to linger in doorways." For a few seconds he simply looked around wondering if she normally said nonsense to herself, before he realized that she was certainly talking to him. Though how she had even known he was there was curious, as she still remained bent over securing her instrument. He said nothing and after a few more seconds she stood turing to look at him with a large smile on her face.

Years later he would admit to how at the exact moment her sappier eyes met his, it was as if the breath was stolen from his chest. But having never experience such an embarrassing feat he would initially bottle it up with misplaced anger.

"I am Kagome Higurashi." she started with a small bow. She seemed not to mind at all when he only stared at her blankly and continued to gather her things. "Well everyone I will see you next week!" she exclaimed to the room. The group of kids, all wearing hospital bracelets -now that he looked them over- made different sounds of displeasure to which she laughed lightly. He tried to ignore how beautiful the sound of her laughter seemed, his frown becoming deeper as he wondered just what had got into him.

Turning to the door a bag across her shoulder, and guitar case in hand, she walked right past him and he found himself…disappointed? He was a man that drew attention, and her passive dismissal only intrigued his interest even more.

"You know you wouldn't be so bored if you spent some time with a child individually I think." her over the shoulder statement confused him and he found himself following after her graceful form.

"So bored?" he questioned and she paused to look over at him.

"Yeah, you seem you really bored." Turning fully to him she looked him over shamelessly- though he could tell that it was not with lust full intent. "You're a business man. Here for some kind of press press I'm certain. Only you don't seem the type to let loose and play on the floor with children, so maybe one on one time would a better way to pass your day?"

He was stunned into silence at her measure up on. Who was she to assume she knew anything about him? Opening his mouth to let her hear something to wipe that pretty little smile off her face, he was soon interrupted.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" he nearly sighed at the squawking of his short todd like assistant.

"What is it Jaken?" he bit out, noting with a strange approval that the women remained looking at the small man with interest.

"I just though you had left, and Tashio-sama would be most upset if you were to leave now. Since he ordered me to keep you here , I would hardly know what to tell him if-"

"Jaken you could not keep me here if you tried." he told him tiredly noticing the way the girl in front of him lifted her hand to her mouth to chuckle. Shooting her a dangerous glance to which she simply ignored, he tried to contemplate an excuse to get the todd off his back.

"Jaken, is it?" the girls voice came, to much of the two youkai's surprise. "Well I bet you are the most diligent of workers. You are truly commendable, looking after Sesshoumaru-sama for his own good."

He growled at her interruption but she only continued, his assistant becoming taken with her compliments. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, a volunteer her at the Toyko Children's Hospital. I often help out Inuyasha when he comes here to volunteer."

The mention of his younger sibling brought him up straight. Well there was his first reason not to like her- anyone who was associated with that brat was not of sound mind. Even as he thought it, he could not take his eyes off of her. There was something saw drawing about her. Her mint dress went just above her knee, even with her he coral heels she still could not reach to more then his chin- if that. Inky black hair was pushed over one shoulder falling well below her breast. Her makeup simple and framing her natural beauty. Wait beauty? Shaking himself he focused once more on her words.

"You see I think Sesshoumaru-sama here would benefit more if matched up with a child to visit with, don't you think? I was just going to take him there. That is if it's okay with you?" she asked sweetly, her smile full of mischief.

"Um..right, well I guess Tashio-sama would understand that!" Jaken nodded up at her and Sesshoumaru duly noted that he had been handed off like a child that needed something to keep him busy. "Well I will leave you two to it."

He bowed slightly looking at Sesshoumaru cautiously before returning from which he came. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the girl who seemed oblivious to his displeasure as she switched her guitar case in her hands. "Tell me of the nearest exit."

Her wide eyes looked up at him as he began to shake his head. "No way! I don't want a call from Toga-chan saying I'm the reason his oldest son skipped out on his community service. You are defiantly coming with me." She linked her free arm in his, pulling him along. The shock of being touched and her obvious knowledge of his family caught him just enough off guard to allow it. For a minute.

She pushed the elevator arrow as he jerked away from her. "I do not know how you know my father or my half brother but I assure you it matters not to me, and I do not share their idiotic kindness, women." she once again seemed unbothered by his cold voice.

"Inuyasha's volunteer here a lot, he's mentioned you a few times." she retorted nonchalantly and he recalled that his brat of a brother had gotten into trouble a few years back from his partying days and was sentenced to community service. This must of been were he did it.

"And you spend your free time here just because?" he found him self asking as the elevator opened before them and she stepped in, giving him another smile.

"Guess you'll have to come with me to find out huh?"

He had followed. He told him self it was appease his curiosity but he knew that was hardly the case. To reiterate, he was simply drawn to her. She did not speak much until there were coming to their destination, the walls beaming quitter and the smell of death thicker. Suddenly she turned to him, her blue eyes taking on seriousness he didn't think possible for the strange girl.

"I'm taking you to see Rin. She's very sick and her life has been a sad one. Please try to get over yourself long enough to see her." with that she turned again and continued to a nurses station up ahead. He did not follow immediately, knowing that he should be angry with her open disrespect but not being able to find it in himself to lash out at her. Shaking his head, he continued after her.

"This is Sesshoumaru-sama, he'll be visiting with me today." the nurse at the desk looked him over wearily as he gave her a cold stare.

"Just be sure to teach him the rules." she said gruffly, seemingly not phased with his cold disposition. What was it with people not giving him respect in this place?

"Of course!" she beamed, taking his hand she lead him down another hallway. He starred at here hands in wonder. He actually had never really held anyone's hand, why he was allowing it to happen was defiantly troubling. Maybe it was the way that she did so carelessly as if it didn't mean a thing. Maybe it was the way he sent his heart racing.

Coming to a stop she let it go and turned her attention to sink with soap. "First things first- wash up!"

"I am not dirty, girl." she rolled her eyes at this.

"Everyone's carrying around germs they don't even know about. To someone like Rin, such little things can kill her- so if you want to go in, you'll have to discomfort yourself a little bit." He thought about pointing out that he never actually said he wanted to see the pathetically dying girl, but somehow he found himself bent over washing his hands throughly.

"Alright now put these on." he raised an eye brow at the grown, mask, and hair cap she held out to him. Now she had gone t0o far. "Trust me, it's important."

She grabbed his hands, forcing him to take the items, as she drowsed herself in the blue accessories.

"I hardly see why troubling myself is important." he stated with an irritated voice.

"Toga-chan will be most disappointed if I call and tell him you offend a sick little girl for your pride." she told him lightly before putting on her mask.

"Are you threatening me?" he growled out to her and she shrugged.

"I suppose I am- though it's for a good cause. Besides I get the feeling people don't threaten you near enough."

"That would be because I do the threatening." he answered darkly but began to put on the things she had handed him. She smiled behind her mask.

Rin turned out to be a human child he found worthwhile. The smell of sickness was so thick in her room it was exceedingly overwhelming when they first went in. He unconsciously moved closer to Kagome, breathing in her sent and finding it horrifyingly pleasing.

"Rin, this is Tashio, Sesshoumaru and he came to visit you today." Bright brown eyes gazed up at him with excitement.

"You came to see me?" it came out as a whisper but he could tell it was only because her strength seemed depleted. He assumed she was about five, on her head was a colorful cap, surely hiding her lack of hair- a side effect of the treatment she was getting. Cancer was something that he himself had never had to deal with but now staring at this little girl he was finding it hard to act as if was of no importance.

They spent more then an hour in the room. For the most part Kagome just told the girl stories and jokes and Rin's laughter filling the room that had seemed to be so full of sickness.

He commented every now and then but was content with watching the two interact. It was clear that Kagome visited her often and he was left wondering at their connection. After sometime Rin fell asleep as Kagome stroked her hair, humming a song.

"You are very close to her?" he said it soft enough to not wake the slumbering child.

"Yeah me and her…we're the same." she said in an odd voice, her eyes glazing slightly.

"How so?" he wasn't one to carry out conversations, but something about Kagome made him do things he wouldn't normally do.

She looked to him, a soft smile on her face. "I've known Rin since she first became sick three and a half years ago."

"She can't be more then five." he stated and she nodded.

"She'll be five in a few months. She became sick when she was only a year and a half." she stood from her spot, coming to sit closure to him. "She was abandoned by her family, no one here to cheer her on. That's how we're the same. We have survived when we shouldn't have."

Not knowing what she could mean, only realizing that the girl in front of him was more then he first thought, he said nothing.

The two did not speak as he followed her to the lobby of the hospital, something inside him urging him to say more, to ask more. What if she left and he never saw her again?

He frowned at the thought. What would it matter if he never saw her again?

"Well, I am leaving for the day. Maybe I'll see you around here again sometime." she bowed slightly.

"You are acquainted with Inuyasha?" The question came out as rush and he realized it was only an attempt to keep her there longer. She nodded with a smile.

"Yeah him and I are friends." she offered no explanation only confirmed what he already assumed.

"That it would stand to reason that I would most likely see you again." She laughed at his words and turned form him.

"See you around Sesshoumaru-sama."

* * *

**New story! Not going to be a long one, but will have around eight chapters of good lengths. It is for the most part already written, except the last couple of chapters and just needs to be refunded. Will try to update every week so that it'll be a sweet two month fic.**

**Leave some love!**


	2. Friendship

**His Spring**

**Chapter Two: Friendship**

He began to see her everywhere- so much so that he wondered if she had been there all along and he had never bothered to notice. It seemed unlikely that he wouldn't have, she was so unique it was hard not to notice her. At first it was in a coffee shop. He had stood there debating wether to say anything to her at all when she looked up form her book, her eyes finding his.

"Seshhoumaru-sama!" she blurted and he decided it would simply rude to ignore her then. She had forced him to sit down and drink his coffee even when he informed her he was busy.

"Busy? Too busy to sit and chat with a pretty girl?" She had it said without vanity, simply trying to humor him though he found her words true. It was strange how he found her so breathtakingly beautiful. This time her white cotton dress was mid thigh, showing off more of her legs. He didn't fail to notice how fragile she seemed, as if the wind could break her.

What was suppose to be a quick coffee break, turned into an hour long discussion about the injustice of treatment of circus animals- a topic she had seemingly picked at random. He had silently agreed with her points, but had said other wise just to see her riled up.

It was only a few days later that he saw her again, this time at an old book store. This time he had approached her, his thoughts had been on her ever since drinking coffee, so it seemed natural when he came up to her bending over to whisper in her ear that her taste in literature was deplorable.

Her squeal of surprise was immediately followed by an attempt to swat at him. He caught her hand effortlessly, pulling her closer to him. "Careful girl, I've taken people's limbs off for less." wide eyes looked into his and he was elated that for once he had rendered her speechless. Blushing she pulled away form him.

"You can't act so big an mighty with me Sesshoumaru-sama." she told him ad he found himself smiling in spite of himself.

"Come, I'll take you to lunch." she had argued against it, but he was never one to be told no lightly. Why he felt the need to be around her he couldn't exactly explain. It was like she was the first wind of spring. Innocent and refreshing. Full of the promise of things to come. Not to mention she smelt great.

She asked him about his job and his family. And he found that he was more then willing to answer. He disclosed more to her over a causal lunch then he had to his own sire in a lifetime.

"I'm going to see Rin saturday morning- you should come. She would love to see you again." He had agreed with no hesitation.

She informed him that this time they would not need to wear all the precautions that they had before, simply wash their hands. She was wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt that morning, the first time he had seen her in anything other then a dress. Her hair was braided messily down her back and no makeup lined her face. And crazy enough, he still felt his heart beat race every time she looked at him. The effects were bad enough upon meeting her, but now it seemed that every day, it only got worse. Part of him wanted to hide from it, the other part was dying to only get closure. To his approval Rin seemed much better for this visit. Her skin was not quite so pale, the bags under eyes hardly noticeable.

"Sesshoumaru-sama has the most beautiful eyes." she had said looking strait at him, he had inclined his head at the compliment, not sure how to really respond. "And your hair too…" she said this part with no small amount of sadness and he came closer to her kneeling down to be eye level with her.

"Would you like to know how my hair got to be this way?" he asked here, with a softness he did not even know he possessed.

"How?" she answered eyes full of curiosity.

"When I was just about your age, I drank something that made me very sick. I was okay, but it made all my hair fall out." The girls face was one of shock as he brought a hand to her skull, currently wrapped in a scarf, gently pulling it off.

"When it grew back, it was stronger and silkier then before. Things that grow back, when they do- they're always stronger and better then before. Regardless, I think your look well enough without it." The girl seemed exceedingly happy at this and she threw her arms around his neck It was thankfully a quick embrace, for he really did not know how to act to such an action.

"But I'll never be as pretty as Kagome-chan." the little girl sang back and he looked over at Kagome who was looking at him with watery eyes.

Visiting Rin with her on Saturday's become a weekly thing. Even one week that she couldn't make it he found himself visiting the happy girl. It did, however, make him wonder more about the older women. She had been granted more time with him then he was willing to give another, but he still hardly knew a thing about her. He wasn't one to force someone into opening up, he after all was the one that was most always closed off. But the more time he spent with her the more it seemed that there were parts of Kagome that she was keeping carefully shut off.

She asked him to meet her in a run down part of town one day. He had left work immediately thinking that she was in danger, although pleased somehow that she had thought of him. He had simply found her sitting on a bridge, vines growing over it, showing that it had not been used in a long time. It was on the outskirt of the city and for the most part abandoned.

"Did you need something?" he asked almost irritated with the fact that she had called him all the way out here when in fact nothing seemed wrong. Well at least that was until he looked at her, and then it was obvious something was wrong. Her shoulders were slumped, her blues eyes filled with sorrow.

"I didn't have anyone else to call." he came up next to her, taking a seat and allowing his legs to dangle from the bridge.

"Is there something a matter?" he asked after a minute or so of silence.

"Yes." she replied softly and she turned to pierce him with a serious look. "I really like you Sesshoumaru." Her words gave him no small amount of satisfaction.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked her cooly and she sighed bringing her head to her hand.

"Yes. Yes, its a really bad thing." At this all good feeling were cut off, a sudden protectiveness washing over him as he grabbed her chin forcing her too look at him.

"What is a matter Kagome?" he said firmly despite the effect that her soon to be tears were having on him.

"I just…we can't be together like that. We just can't…but I want to be friends."

Friends.

The word left a bitter taste in his mouth. "Have I insinuated anything other then that." she laughed at that, getting free of his grasp.

"Of course, what do I have to worry about it?" she joked wiping a few stray tears from her eyes.

"This bridge is called dove bridge, you know. I love doves." It was fitting of her to say so. She herself seemed like an extended metaphor of a dove. Still he was troubled be hers words.

Turning to him once, the intensity from her eyes gone, and yet still full of sorrow. "There are things you don't know about me. Things that if you knew you probably wouldn't want to be my friend."

He leaned in, his forehead resting on hers as he breathed in her scent. "Keep your secrets Kagome, and I'll keep mine." He left a light kiss on her forehead before pulling her to her feet and ushering her to his car. He hadn't seen hers and wondered how she had even got her, but it didn't seem like she would be telling anytime soon.

She was like spring to him, and he was willing to endure her insecurities if it meant keeping her around.

* * *

**Yay ****finally**** a second chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews so far!**


	3. Migraines

**His Spring**

**Chapter three: Migraines**

Although he claimed to seek only friendship, things continued at a much more intimate pace. Their relationship wasn't a common one. There were was no regular outings and no promises of meeting, but there was something that just kept them going back for more.

Saturday visits with Rin were always a must and Kagome had only skipped one herself, for reasons that she never revealed. So he waited for her and thought about calling her when she was obviously half an hour late for their appointment. Not to mention today was Rin's birthday and Kagome had said she would bring things to celebrate. Pushing away the nagging feeling that once again Kagome was not exactly who he thought, he continued to the little girls room. It had been three months since his visits to her and he had without a doubt grown attached.

"I'm sorry sir but there is no one here by that name." the clerk at the front desk informed him.

"Can you tell me where she is now?" there was a few minutes of clicking and frowns until she finally answered him once again.

"I am sorry, but that name is no where in the hospital." A growl worked his way through his chest in frustration.

"I must know where she went." The thought of disappointing Rin something he wasn't willing to accept.

"We can't release that information about a patient,sir." she answered, worriedly taking in his tense stance.

"You will-"

"Sesshoumaru!" the familiar voice had him turning to an out of breath Kagome waving her hand by the lobby. Without a backward glance at the clerk he continued towards her. "I'm sorry I'm late- there was so much traffic." he raised a brow at her admission but said nothing as she motioned him on to the elevator.

"I only got the message last night from Keade, Rin went back home!" she beamed excitedly, not that he knew who Keade was or where her home was- the question leaving him slightly…jealous.

"So our visits have ended?" he asked neutrally and the women next to him frowned up at him.

"I mean…I would understand if you wouldn't want to. Rin not being at the hospital means there is certainly no more good press in it." He growled lightly at her, pushing her into the elevator wall and trapping her with his arms. A warm blush spread across her cheeks, but not a hint of fear.

"You think that's why I come?" he asked her sharply and she shook her head, the dinging indication that they had reached the lobby sounding above them. He moved from her, striding out of the elevator and allowing her to catch up.

"I just meant that we could still go visit her! Keade is the director of the orphanage and she lets me spend time with Rin when she's home. You could come to?" she continued their conversation, slightly flustered.

"Of course." he answered simply his voice normal once more, while taking measured steps to the parking garage.

"I can drive." she offered nearly jogging to catch up with him.

"Not necessary." he answered, smirking as she huffed behind him.

The drive was an hour outside of Tokyo, but he didn't mind as the scenery changed to one more of country view. Their drive was further delayed by Kagome insisting they stop to buy the girl cupcakes to celebrate.

The orphanage looked like a traditional Japanese's building and was tucked into the countryside nicely. At least Rin had a good view and cleaner air to surround herself with.

"You came to see Rin!" The little girls surprised giggles and excited squeals was well worth the drive as she ate her cupcakes and told them all about being back. Her hair was starting to grow back now, though it was in a weird phase and the little girl still wore a cap on her head. They spent the day with her but as the sun began its decent it was clear the girl was clearly tired. She went to bed early, but Kagome and Sesshoumaru lingered taking in the beautiful views the countryside had to offer.

"I love it out here. I wish I could just build a house out here, away from everything." Her soft words were too much of an opportunity to get more out of her then he could resist, the need to know her becoming stronger with each passing day. The warm summer breeze blew her hair off her face as he studied her. She was still as beautiful as the day he met her, maybe even more so since he'd been allowed glimpses of her soul. Never had he been as taken with anyone then he was of her. Never had he wanted to be.

"Why don't you?" he asked, awarding him the attention of her blue eyes. They had the trouble looked in them as they had that day on the bridge some weeks ago. She had never mentioned working, her car was more then decent, and she wore expensive clothing. He had to assume that somehow she had money.

"Its not so simple." It was always her response, and he hated to admit how deeply it was beginning to bother him.

"You would adopt Rin?" he tried a different topic, a light smile gracing her face.

"I would if circumstance allowed."

"What is stoping you?" he knew he was asking more question than she was comfortable with, but he was no longer content with their agreement.

"I would never wish my life upon her." he perked at this, the bitterness in her felt like rocks grafting across his skin.

"And what life is that, Kagome." he moved closure to her watching as fear creeped into her scent and she turned quickly from him. "What is that you are so afraid to tell me? Have I not earned your trust?"

She shook her head and he could smell salt in the air. "I don't want you to go." she answered him after a few tears fell. He pulled her into him, her body feeling heavy under the weight of her distress.

Pulling her face to his, intense golden eyes held her's captive. "Do you truly think I could leave you now?" his kiss was light, but perfect none the less. She resisted it at first, but he wasn't taking no for an answer and soon she was melting into him, her arms coming around to circle his neck.

"So what exactly is going on between you and Kagome?" His half brother sat across his desk looking at him suspiciously.

"It is none of your concern." He still did not know just how close the two where, only that Kagome hardly mentioned him, which was encouraging to him. Six months had passed since their initial meeting, and ever since the kiss the two spent more and more time together. Still he needed to know more about her, as all he knew now is that her home life was not a good one. The fact alone made him uneasy and he offered to take her form it- though she always replied it wasn't that simple. If it wasn't for the way she made his existence in this life bearable he would have walked away from her long ago.

But the thing was she did, and so he couldn't. With each passing day the need to be with her grew, the desire to protect her growing stronger and pushing at his instincts. It was driving him crazy. He was tempted to do a background check on her, but the feeling of betraying her privacy kept him from doing so. No, he would win Kagome over and he would do it with a steady patience.

"Well actually Kagome is my friend so she is my concern." he retorted roughly and the older youkai finally acknowledged him with a glare.

"And yet you have not mentioned anything till now?"

"Well you and dad sent me to America and I finally get back and call her to hang out and she says she can't because she's hanging out with you?!" his voice had steadily rose, the last part nearly a yell.

Kagome glanced nervously at the desk she had been told to go to, her hands clutched a take out bag a throbbing in her head forming. She had offered to bring Sesshoumaru lunch, but being that this was the fist time she had ever been to his work place she was only slightly nervous about it.

"Umm I'm here to see Tashio-sama." she started timidly as the girl typing away at the computer didn't even bother to look at her.

"Which one?"

"Sesshoumaru…sama?" she added, although she called him only by his name, she was sure he did not allow others to do so. This stopped the girl and she looked at Kagome with wide brown eyes.

"So your Kagome?" she said as if taking in a spectacle.

"Yes?" she answered unnerved by the way the girl was looking at her closely.

"So you're the girl that our boss drops everything for." she stated louder then Kagome felt necessary as she felt the eyes of many on her.

"Well you are quite a looker." A male voice said as he joined them at the desk, his purple eyes gleaming at her.

"I am Miroku and this Sango. The only humans employed in Sesshoumaru's office!"

"Nice to meet you." she bowed lightly, fighting her blush at all the attention.

"Well anyway!" the one named Sango stood to her feet. "Sesshoumaru-sama told me to let you right in, so let me show you the way."

Sango left her at the entrance of two large oak doors and she waited till she turned the corner to push them open, positive that the inu had already smelt her by now. Surprise and a certain amount of dread filled her at not only seeing Sesshoumaru, but also Inuyasha. The throbbing in her head increased and she winced because of it.

"Inuyahsa." she greeted sitting the food on a table nearby and turning to the hanyou to hug him. It had been a long time since she had seen him and she did miss him.

"Kagome," he responded returning the hug and two broke away from each other, a slightly annoyed Sesshoumaru watching the exchange. "How are you…is everything okay?"

There was something in the way he asked her and the way Kagome's knowing smile answered him with a slight nod. Inuyasha knew. His irritation only growing he waited till finally blue eyes were on him. "Hi Sesshoumaru." he noticed that she seemed nervous as she fiddle with her navy blue dress.

"Well I'm going to get going, don't forget what I said Sesshoumaru." the younger left with a another hug from Kagome. Sesshoumaru did not respond, his anger at his brother's word still boiling in his chest.

_Listen just leave her alone. Getting close to Kagome is complicated, especially in that way. It'd be better if the two you just stop this._

Kagome motioned for him to come eat she set up the food. "So what were you'll talking about?" she asked trying not to sound too forward.

"Can brothers not talk?" he asked her as he took a seat.

"Well I was under the impression you'll didn't do it often." she responded as she too sat down.

"Indeed." he ignored her question and began to eat, feeling her frustration in waves at not getting her answer. Well now she knew how he felt. She gave in and began to eat, but it was only after a few bits until suddenly stoping and pushing the food from her, a hand going to cradle her head.

"Is something wrong Kagome?" he asked more softly, his food forgotten as he went to kneel by her side. She grimaced in pain.

"Migraines." she managed to get out as she reached for her purse, pulling out a pill bottle. He raised an eyebrow taking in the it was a prescription pain killer. Now why would she have those? She slammed the pill back with a swig of her water, going back into fetal like position. "They come on suddenly sometimes."

"I was unaware you get them." he commented and she met his eyes.

"It's not something I broadcast."

"Apparently there isn't much you do." He felt instantly guilty at the low blow, as it was obvious she was feeling awful and she looked away from him once more.

"I just need to get home, I'll be fine."

"And how do you suppose to get there in your condition?" as asked her, forcing her to remain seated as she tried to stand.

"I'll take…the bus."

"I will take you."

"No!" a hand held him in place this time, panic blue eyes looking into his. Why was she so fearful every time her home was mentioned?

"Then I will take you to my home." he reasoned with her, at this too she looked unsure. "It's one or the other Kagome."

After a few seconds she nodded in defeat. "I would very much appreciate if you took me to your home."


End file.
